


Blizzard World

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 當年他常找到他的地方，就是花村的電子遊樂場，暗室內閃動著五光十色的霓虹，那張臉笑的燦爛生動。





	Blizzard World

　　島田源氏很喜歡遊樂場。

　　正確來說，他喜歡各式各樣的電子遊戲－－包括大型機台。

　　當他仍在花村街頭稱王稱霸的時候，半藏最常逮到人的地方就是電子遊樂場。這種出現在上個世紀的娛樂場所，到了二十一世紀末依舊相火紅，更多元的機台與玩法，在人群中仍是相當受歡迎。

　　在某一次的賭局中，大家才知道半藏玩遊戲的技術比起源氏可謂不惶多讓。面對眾多驚訝的臉孔，半藏依舊面無表情，倒是源氏開口替大家解惑。

　　「以前，我提出的回家條件是『贏過我』，我哥為了讓我心甘情願回家，稍微有研究過。」

　　直接逮回來不是更快？

　　有人問出某些人的心聲，源氏這次沒有回答，反而是幾個年紀較大的Overwatch成員會心一笑，彼此交換了一個心照不宣的眼神。

　　叛逆期的青少年唉。

 

×

 

　　站在遊戲機台前，源氏對著身旁一直沒有出聲的半藏說：「哥，我們很久沒有憶起打遊戲了，來一局試試？」

　　「不要。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　半藏今日本來想在基地休息，喝個茶看點書，卻被源氏拉來員工旅遊－－新開的Blizzard World，從世紀初喊著「Comming soon」喊到世紀末，終於在千呼萬喚中與世人亮相。

　　幾乎所有的Overwatch成員都來了，年輕的幾個早就不知道去哪瘋，年長的成員三三兩兩結伴去晃，而源氏拉著半藏來到了電子遊樂場。

　　令人懷念的地方。

　　「你玩吧。」半藏沒有解釋，但表情放鬆了點：「我看你玩就好。」

　　源氏聳聳肩，沒有強求，轉頭開始打起了遊戲。

　　各色光點在幽暗的遊戲室中晃動，半藏看著失而復得的人熟練地操作著各個按鍵，有瞬間似乎回到了年輕的時候。

 

　　幸好你回來了。 ⬛


End file.
